Hangover.
Hangover symptoms typically begin when a person's blood alcohol drops significantly and is at or near zero. The symptoms are usually in full effect the morning after a night of heavy drinking. Depending on what and how much was consumed, the symptoms may include: fatigue and weakness, thirst, headaches and muscle aches, nausea, vomiting or stomach pain, poor or decreased sleep, increased sensitivity to light and sound, dizziness or a sense of the room spinning, shakiness, decreased ability to concentrate, mood disturbances, such as depression, anxiety and irritability, and rapid heartbeat.
Symptoms of hangovers can be attributed to a buildup of acetaldehyde in the body. Some common hangover symptoms such as fatigue, stomach irritation and a general sense of illness can be further attributed to glutamine rebound. Consumption of alcohol inhibits glutamine. When the drinker stops drinking, the body produces more glutamine than it needs. Increased glutamine levels stimulate the brain leading to a loss of sleep and in turn leading to the fatigue associated with a hangover. Increased amounts of glutamine may also cause tremors, anxiety, restlessness and increased blood pressure. Alcohol consumption can damage the intestinal epithelial cells. In addition, alcohol increases paracellular permeability (leaky gut).
Because alcohol is absorbed directly through the stomach, the cells that line the organ become irritated. The stomach's irritation may also be a factor in some of the other unpleasant symptoms of a hangover, such as diarrhea and lack of appetite. Additionally, alcohol is a diuretic and one of the consequences of heavy alcohol consumption is dehydration. Cysteine breaks down the hangover-causing toxin acetaldehyde in the liver's easily depleted glutathione. Replenishment of potassium lost to alcohol's diuretic effect is also desirable.
Traditional hangover remedies are often ineffective, and some of them may actually exacerbate the symptoms.
Ebola Symptoms.
Ebola hemorrhagic fever (Ebola) is a viral disease caused by Ebola virus. The disease results in nonspecific symptoms early and usually causes internal and external bleeding as the disease progresses. Ebola has a very high mortality rate ranging from about 50% to 100% of humans infected. Early symptoms of Ebola are nonspecific and include fever, headache, weakness, vomiting, diarrhea, stomach discomfort, decreased appetite, and joint and muscle discomfort. As the disease progresses, patients may develop other symptoms and signs such as a rash, eye redness, hiccups, sore throat, cough, chest pain, bleeding both inside and outside the body (for example, mucosal surfaces, eyes), and difficulty breathing and swallowing. Ebola symptoms usually appear from about two to 21 days after exposure. It is unclear why some patients can survive and others die from this disease, but patients who die usually have a poor immune response to the virus.
HIV Symptoms.
Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) is a virus that attacks the immune system resulting in a variety of infections. HIV can also cause a variety of symptoms and some of these symptoms, like diarrhea, may even occur as a result of treatment. Diarrhea is one of the most common complications of HIV. It ranges in severity from occasional loose stools to ongoing (chronic) cases. Identifying the exact cause of diarrhea in HIV infection can help you get the right treatments for long-term management and better quality of life. HIV itself may be a pathogen that causes diarrhea.
Ataxia Symptoms.
Ataxia is a neurological sign consisting of lack of voluntary coordination of muscle movements. Ataxia is a nonspecific clinical manifestation implying dysfunction of the parts of the nervous system that coordinate movement, such as the cerebellum. Several possible causes exist for these patterns of neurological dysfunction. Dystaxia is a mild degree of ataxia.
Villus Height and Crypt Number.
Intestinal villi are small projections that protrude from the epithelial lining of the intestinal wall. Each villus is approximately 0.5-1.6 mm in length, and comprises a plurality of microvilli projecting from the enterocytes of its epithelium. Each of these microvilli is much smaller than a single villus. The configuration of the villi increase the internal surface area of the intestinal walls which allows for increased absorption. Increased absorptive area is useful because digested nutrients (including monosaccharide and amino acids) pass into the semipermeable villi through diffusion, which is effective only at short distances. In other words, increased surface area (in contact with the fluid in the lumen) decreases the average distance travelled by nutrient molecules, so effectiveness of diffusion increases. The villi are connected to the blood vessels so the circulating blood then carries these nutrients away. Villus capillaries collect amino acids and simple sugars taken up by the villi into the blood stream. Villus lacteals (lymph capillary) collect absorbed chylomicrons, which are lipoproteins composed of triglycerides, cholesterol and amphipathic proteins, and are taken to the rest of the body through the lymph fluid.
Crypts are tubular imaginations of the epithelium around the villi, lined largely with younger epithelial cells which are involved primarily in secretion. At the base of the crypts are stem cells, which continually divide and provide the source of all the epithelial cells in the crypts and on the villi. Intestinal crypts are found in the epithelia of the small intestine, namely the duodenum, jejunum and ileum.
The height of villi and the depth of crypt are considered as the indicators of intestinal functions. Villus height and crypt depth are direct representations of the intestinal environment and may be used as indicators of intestinal health.
Environmental Enteropathy.
Environmental enteropathy is a condition believed to be due to frequent intestinal infections. There are often minimal acute symptoms. The condition usually presents itself with chronic problems with absorbing nutrients which may result in malnutrition in children and presents with diarrhea. Environmental enteropathy results in a number of changes in the intestines including: reduced Villus height, larger and fewer crypts, increased permeability, and inflammatory cell build-up within the intestines. These changes result in poor absorption of food, vitamins and minerals—or “modest malabsorption.
Cancer Induced Weight Loss.
Weight loss is common among people with cancer and is often the first noticeable sign of the disease. a substantial percentage of people with cancer report unexplained weight loss at the time of diagnosis, and the majority of people with advanced cancer experience weight loss or wasting, which is the combination of weight loss and muscle mass loss. Weight loss and muscle wasting also often come with fatigue, weakness, loss of energy, and an inability to perform everyday tasks.
Norovirus Symptoms.
Norovirus is a highly contagious virus.
People contract the virus by ingesting material contaminated with small amounts of infected feces or fluids. Food and water may be contaminated during processing or handling. Norovirus causes inflammation of the stomach or intestines or both and is the most common cause of gastroenteritis in the United States. The most common symptoms are ⋅diarrhea, vomiting, nausea and stomach pain.
Food Poisoning Symptoms.
Food poisoning refers to any illness resulting from the consumption of contaminated food, pathogenic bacteria, viruses, or parasites that contaminate food, as well as chemical or natural toxins such as poisonous mushrooms. More than 250 different diseases can cause food poisoning. Some of the most common diseases are infections caused by bacteria, such as Campylobacter, Salmonella, Shigella, E. coli 0157:H7, Listeria, Botulism, and Norovirus. A common symptom of food poisoning is diarrhea.
Wound Symptoms.
There are many types of wounds that can damage the skin including abrasions, lacerations, rupture injuries, punctures, and penetrating wounds. The purpose of medical care for wounds is to prevent complications and preserve function. Inflammation is the skin's initial response to injury.